Near field communication (NFC) is a wireless technology that allows data transfer and communication between two closely situated and/or touching NFC enabled devices. By tapping the NFC devices together, data such as contact information, credit card information, text and URL information is able to be exchanged. Similarly, NFC tags with embedded NFC chips are encoded with information that may be accessed by the NFC enabled devices. NFC tags are attached to objects such as movie posters, menus, parking meters and railway turnstiles. Tapping these NFC tags allows the NFC enabled device to access movie data, menu nutritional information and pay for parking and railway tickets. The NFC chips and tags permit a NFC enabled device to access information and data in a fast and convenient manner. However, because the information is often pre-programmed or encoded to the NFC tag, the extent to which the information contained on the NFC tag is able to be customized or personalized is limited.